


sin.

by Madisonmarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Corruption Kink, Gay, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, lots of smut, slut! Jeonghan lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisonmarie/pseuds/Madisonmarie
Summary: In which Joshua is the pastor’s son but jeonghan is anything but holy.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 43





	1. Hello jeonghan, goodbye Purity.

Joshua sat and waited.  
He was listening to his father blab on about his grades while cleaning up the church. The last people left only ten minutes ago even though mass ended a half hour beforehand. He understood though—his father was a busy man, being a pastor had It’s cons.  
He looked down at his thumbs and played with them, right now they looked like the most interesting things in the world—  
“Jisoo, I need you to clean up the back room. The one where the altars servers change. They usually leave it a mess and I can’t be bothered today.”  
He huffed but didn’t complain as he knew better.  
Well—his father was right.  
The room was a mess, the robes were scattered and pieces of lyrical sheets—no doubt from the choir—were torn and left on the floor. He cleaned up the best he could, matching sizes to hangers and whatnot.  
Realizing that it was now half past eight on a sunday night, he rushed back to his father in hopes of getting home soon.  
“Father, can we leave? Tomorrow is school and I really need to get back home-,” his sentence is cut short, “jisoo, have you met Yoon jeonghan?” He paused, staring at the blonde boy conversing with his father. “No, I haven’t. Hello. I’m jisoo but everyone calls me Joshua.”  
Jeonghan smiles, flashing his pearly whites.  
He had a really nice smile, a single diamond stud on his canine tooth.  
“Hello! I’m jeonghan, it’s nice to meet you.” And with that they shook hands. Joshua swore on his life he had never felt hands down soft before.  
His father cut in, “Jisoo, you have decent grades, jeonghan here, is failing some of his classes. Such as theology, calculus, and English. You will be tutoring him from now on.” 

~~~~

A few days have gone by, and Joshua was in his room. Awaiting a guest.  
That guest happened to be Yoon Jeonghan and today was their first study session. He had been texting him to set up sessions, times, pay. Simple things like that. Their relationship wasn’t anything much, a simple acquaintanceship. His hands started getting sweaty as the clock kept ticking down.  
𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴?  
He couldn’t deny that he had thought about jeonghan every day since that he met him. Hell, he didn’t know why he did that either.  
Jisoo was meant to fall in love with a simple girl, he was meant to lust after women. So why was he fantasizing about Touching jeonghan?  
Why did his lips so kissable.  
Something about the blonde boy made Joshua undeniably curious. He longed to know what his skin felt like. His hands are soft does that mean the rest-  
𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬.  
“Come in!”  
Joshua said a little too eager, excited to see jeonghan again. He entered the room and immediately josh noticed the new color of his hair, the no longer blonde boy now sported a light brown color, eyes shining brightly as he smiled at him. “You like it?”  
“Uh-yeah! Looks r-really good.” He stuttered. His nerves catching up to him again. He patted the seat next to him on his bed and opened up a few books. “What should we start with?”  
Jeonghan smirked, “Why don’t we start with us getting to know each other.”  
“W-what?” He blushed.  
“You heard what I said..let’s play twenty-questions.”

~~~~  
The game started tame, both asking how old on another is, favorite colors and dreams they wanted to peruse after school is finished.  
Somehow, they ended up on more personal matters:  
“How old were you when you had your first kiss?”  
One of the questions Joshua feared the most.  
“I’ve never kissed anybody.” He looked down, embarrassed. Red covering the tips of his ears and nose, like a blanket. “Really?” He raises his eyebrows. “What if I were your first?”  
And before Joshua could comprehend, jeonghan was leaning in, too fast for his liking, “w-Wait.” “Joshua. I know you want this too..I see the way you’ve been looking at me,” he leaned in closer to his ear, “I want this too.” He put his hand on the boy’s thigh. “I-I don’t know how.” He blushed.  
“You’re so cute when you blush, let me see that pretty face,” he lifted his face with his chin, “hm. You don’t know how huh? I’ll show you. Close your eyes.” “Why should I close my eyes? Are you gonna do something?”  
“Josh, everyone knows that you close your eyes when you kiss. You’re really that innocent huh? I bet your father never told you anything. You’re eighteen, did he even give you the talk yet?” 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬?  
“I-um,” He closed his eyes, “okay my eyes are closed. Now what?”  
“Then you lean in, tilt your head to the side a bit,” he followed instructions, tilting his head to the right, “okay. And now?-” jeonghan’s lips were on his. His lip was captured between his two. He tried to copy his movements. Lips moving faster and faster the more time passed by. The newly brunette boy, used his hands to play with the younger boy’s hair. Tugging gently on the soft locks. Joshua let out an involuntary whimper.  
The kiss broke, the younger feeling extremely embarrassed over the noise he had made. Jeonghan still had his hands in joshua’s hair, they were still sitting close together.  
“So. You like your hair being pulled hm? Does it feel nice when I do this?” He tugged his hair again. Another whimper was heard, “what about this?” He came close. Attaching his lips to the younger boy’s neck, he sucked and kissed and licked, Joshua moaning at this point. “Shh. Don’t want your parents hearing do you? I’m sure they’d wonder why their perfect, innocent son was moaning. Then they’d know you weren’t as innocent as you seemed, Joshua. I know you want this, you want to be corrupted. I’ll do that for you, I’ll teach you all you want to know. How about that? Sound good to you?”  
he rubbed his thighs.  
“Yes.”  
With that, jeonghan stopped. “Today I showed you how to kiss. I’ll show you more things next session. For now, let’s get studying, I really can’t afford to fail these classes.”  
Joshua was left a flustered, horny mess. And yet he still didn’t understand what this feeling was.


	2. Another day, another lesson

Tuesday night came around, Joshua was still lost in thought about his last encounter with jeonghan. He was curious, he wanted all of the things the older promised.  
but then again, he wasn’t sure of himself. he knew he liked the feeling, he knew he wanted that same feeling to come again, but did everything feel the same? He needed more, he knew that he needed more, just to be sure of himself. His mind ran in circles, like a ride that just started, he didn’t know how long it lasted.  
He stared out the window, waiting for jeonghan’s red beat up car to show up.  
As soon as he saw it he jumped up, and ran to the door, practically tripping on nothing. He opened the door and led him to his room.  
“Hey,” he smiled, his innocence shining in his eyes, “so, u-uh, are you going to show me something today?”  
Jeonghan smirked.  
“Eager are we? I can show you a few things.”  
And with those words he leaned into Joshua, pulling him in for a kiss. As Joshua melted into the kiss he remembered what he wanted. He took jeonghan’s hand and put it in his hair. He got the hint and tugged, Joshua whimpering already. He broke the kiss, “more.”  
“Oh you want more hm? More like, this?” He attached his lips to joshuas neck and sucked. Big bruises following the older’s lips. It hurt but it felt 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. “Like when I mark you? Do you like people knowing that I’m marking you up?” “Y-yes. It feels so good.”  
“Good. That’s what I love to hear.”  
He rubbed his thighs and kissed down his collar bones, leaving purple and red blotches on his smooth silky skin.  
Joshua was whimpering again, breathing heavily.  
He doesn’t know why he’s getting so worked up from kisses, it was just something about the boy doing it that felt good. 

when jeonghan licked a certain sensitive part on his neck, Joshua let out an embarrassing sound. The older boy bit down on it, almost to the point of making Joshua bleed. He hissed, “fuck hyung.”   
“Pain huh? Like it? You’re kinkier than I thought, shua.”   
He blushed at the nickname.   
He continued to pull and bite and suck, leaving Joshua getting hot and bothered. He knew that too. 

𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬.

“Fuck!”   
The boys scrambled to look like they were studying.   
Joshua’s father opened the door.  
“Hello father.”   
His face scrunched. Joshua was nervous. The smell of sweat was strong in the room, he knew it didn’t smell like this all the time. It also didn’t help that both of their hair was a mess. “Studying I see? What else have you been doing? You guys look like you were..exercising?”   
“We were! We were um. Wrestling, yeah.”   
“Oh..odd but okay. Dinner is ready whenever you wanna come down, jeonghan you’re more than welcome to stay.” He answered, “thank you sir.”   
As he closed the door Joshua let out a sound of relief.   
He was so afraid of him seeing the bruises or the obvious dazed look on his face. 

“Well. There goes that.” Jeonghan said, and for an unknown reason, Joshua blushed. To be honest His voice alone could make him flustered.   
“That was really close. But yet it makes me want to do it more.” He thought out loud, forgetting the older boy could hear.   
“Oh really? Maybe next time we’ll rest out what else you’re into huh?”   
“L-like kinks?”   
“Exactly.”   
~~~  
A week goes by, jeonghan hasn’t scheduled a meeting for a little while. He texts him often though, the boys starting to grow closer.

𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨: hey, come over this week? Miss you. 

Little messages like that made his heart flutter.   
He loves being close to the boy now. He’s great company.   
Joshua wishes he could kiss him again. He wanted those tutoring sessions desperately, missing the feeling of jeonghan marking him. Missing his kisses, his touches. Missing him.


End file.
